


Sanguine

by AnneAnimus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Period Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnimus/pseuds/AnneAnimus
Summary: Kelly is aroused, but on her period. Alex doesn't mind.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Sanguine

Having only seen Kelly naked a handful of times since we started dating three weeks ago, I was eager to get her into bed after our movie date. For now, we were just making out on top of the sheets and I struggled to draw things out because her whole body was hot under me. I held onto her thigh, feeling the rough denim under my grip as I moved my lips to her jaw and lingered on the sensitive spots on her neck. It wasn’t until I sucked lightly on the enticingly throbbing pulse point, that her hips pushed up against my weight. The barely audible moans were swallowed by her heavy breaths, especially when I dragged my fingers up her stomach, beneath her shirt, the muscles clenching in anticipation. 

One of her hands clung to my hip, just above the waistband of my jeans. Even through her bra, I felt the nipple harden under my palm. The other pressed against my lips as some of my saliva dampened her shirt when I teased her through the layers. This time, it was her chest that pushed up from the bed as she enjoyed the varying sensation. My name was on her lips constantly, but never made it much higher than a whisper. Now that she’d been warmed up, I took things a little further, bringing my hand down her body from her breast to the confined warmth between her legs. Applying as much pressure as I could, to counter the unforgiving fabric, I began rubbing in a deliberate up and down motion.

When both of us became impatient, I reached for the button, undoing it with ease, and poised my hand to slip into her underwear. My lips were on her neck again, but I paused when I felt her hand on my wrist as my fingertips barely met coarse curls. I figured, at that moment, that maybe I was alone in my impatience and she wanted more foreplay. Despite the unignorable throbbing in my own pants, I was more than happy to give her more. Slowly, I took off her shirt, making sure she felt the fabric brush along her skin the entire way. Goosebumps rushed across her skin, marking my success and I kissed down her chest, lips barely touching when she exhaled heavily.

Her cheeks had been flushed since the outset, but now it was all across her chest too and it was one of the most gorgeous view I’d ever beheld. She licked her lips just before mine reached them and the whines were unmistakable this time. As I pushed my hips down into her, the open button of her jeans brushed against my stomach when Kelly slid my shirt up my torso. I sat back on my knees for just a second to get rid of it and I worked both hands underneath her to undo her bra, pulling it off before I got comfortable on top of her again. Her tongue was in my mouth after a couple more minutes and it seemed like as good a time as any to finally reach down between her legs. As I did, I felt soft pressure on my shoulders as she sighed, breaking the kiss.

“Sorry. Just seemed like you wanted to,” I said, moving my hand to a more neutral place.

“I do. I really do,” she replied sincerely. “But, I started my period today.” 

“Oh. Okay. Let me just put some towels down, then,” I answered, glad that it wasn’t anything I’d done. 

“You… you still want to?” she asked, seeming pretty surprised.

Since we were currently in a time out, I rested on my side next to her so that we could continue to talk about it. Truthfully, I hadn’t had sex with anyone while they were on their period. The idea that I still wanted to was just as much of a surprise to me as it was to her. I had to be confident, though, because I wanted her to know that her thoughts and desires were safe with me, no matter what they were.

“It’s just blood. It doesn’t bother me,” I assured her. 

Not only had I quickly warmed to the idea, I was actually beginning to find it quite favorable. There was something so freeing about it already and I sincerely hoped that she’d at least consider it. Her pursed lips and skeptical glance revealed a deeper level of hesitation than I thought I was dealing with, though. 

“Are you sure?” she asked, confirming my understanding of the expression.

“Has it been a problem for other people you’ve been with?” I asked.

“I’ve just never felt comfortable. It seems so messy and, I don’t know, not sexy,” she replied, looking mostly at the ceiling. 

“For the record, I think it can totally be sexy. And the mess… Well, that’s what the towels are for. Besides, it’ll do wonders for your cramps. But if you’re not comfortable, obviously we don’t have to do anything.” 

“You really think it’s sexy?” she asked, a wrinkle in her brow.

To silence the doubt once and for all, I took her hand, kissing the palm before guiding it into my jeans. Kelly got the hint, pushing deeper in and being confronted with the overwhelming slickness made her unable to question what I wanted. She sighed at the touch, completely susceptible to the need that was now likely beyond what she could resist. 

“Okay,” she whispered, voice trembling.

I did my best to hide my excitement as my heart jumped around in my chest. Somehow, the pulsating between my legs became even more unbearable.

“Okay. I’ll grab the towels,” I replied, kissing her for a minute before getting up.

When I came back to the room, I spread the towels on the empty side of the bed so that she wouldn’t have to get up. I finished getting undressed and took out the strap-on. Her eyes followed the bobbing silicone as I fixed the buckles at my hips before grabbing a condom out of the drawer. I unwrapped it, sliding it down the shaft as Kelly shifted to lie on top of the towels. There was a slight nervousness still in her expression, but I wasn’t going to do anything that she wasn’t ready for. She pulled her jeans off, leaving her only in her underwear as I climbed onto the bed between her spread knees. I took my time, getting her comfortable rather than diving right in. 

The more we kissed, the more I felt her muscles relax and the tension in her face also dissipated. When she bent her knees, feet flat on the bed, I reached tentatively into the waistband by each hip, pulling down centimeters at a time. Even among the dark curls, I could see the glistening slickness. The white string of her tampon was clearly contrasted and I massaged her thighs, not wanting to do anything too quickly. I stroked her in shallow circles first, getting her used to the feeling of being touched like this after having been uncomfortable with the idea for so long. Her eyes were closed, but there was no tension visible in her forehead and her lip was only softly captive between her teeth.

“Are you ready for more?” I asked, focused on her expression.

“Yes,” she gasped, unexpectedly arching her hips toward me.

Lightly gripping the string between two fingertips, I pulled it from her, leaning toward the edge of the bed to drop it into the trash can. Right away, a wet gush of blood and arousal dripped down to the towel and Kelly groaned at the feeling. Using my fingers to spread her open, I looked down at the erotic sight before me, hoping that Kelly recognized the reaction for what it was. Her eyes squeezed shut and I paused, waiting for her to encourage me to continue or ask me to stop. Opening her eyes, she took a few deep breaths and nodded. I got a few inches closer to her, reaching down to guide the tip of the toy through her swollen lips. 

“Do you feel sensitive at all?” I asked, pushing the first two inches into her.

“No. Just some cramping, but that feels good,” she answered.

I went deeper into her, seeing more blood pool out around my cock. Her walls were already sending sensations up to the base from her needy grip. She let out quite a few expletives and, while it wasn’t unlike her, she usually reserved them for the final minutes before climax. I heard the wet squelch above everything else when I sunk the final few inches, feeling her warmth against my harness. Buried fully inside her, I moved to rest on my elbows so that more of me was touching her. Besides the fact that it would make for better leverage. She wrapped her arms around my naked back as I withdrew a few inches, pushing back into her gently, testing what she needed.

“Harder,” she said, surprising me.

I did as she asked, but when I leveled out at the new rhythm a few minutes later, it still wasn’t enough as evidenced by her grip on my backside, aiding in the severity of the thrusts. I’d planned a softer approach, figuring that in this situation Kelly would want me to make love to her, but it was becoming much more obvious by the minute that she wanted to be fucked right now. Now on the same page, I let go of the urge I’d been holding back since she agreed to this and rammed in and out of her so hard that the bed creaked and wailed under us. The pitch of her moans was certainly higher and she was getting close. I slowed down briefly to flip us so that she was on top of me now, my cock now even deeper inside of her. 

As soon as I turned us, I felt the small, warm puddle smearing across my skin and it wasn’t so much the sensation that was arousing to me as the fact that it was all so primal. Kelly pushed all of her inhibitions to the side because she was horny and she needed to come. The thought made it all the more erotic and I was experiencing pure bliss until I realized that Kelly had paused in my lap, a flush deepening on her cheeks.

“What’s wrong? I thought you liked to be on top,” I said, pushing up to rest on my elbows.

“I do. But you’re getting blood on yourself,” she said, voice wavering. 

“Don’t worry about that, babe. It’s gonna happen. Besides, I think it’s really fucking hot,” I admitted. “As long as it feels good for you. Does it feel good for you?”

“It feels amazing,” she replied, closing her eyes.

“Good. That’s all I care about,” I replied, thrusting up into her softly to get things going.

She let go, then, sitting up so that she could ride me. This, so far, was my favorite way to see her, her perfect breasts bouncing along with her. I resisted the urge to hold onto her hips because she was very deliberate in the pace she’d set and the last thing I wanted was to interrupt that. So, instead, I enjoyed the show, feeling the wetness cooling on my skin slightly each time my hips left the mattress. When her motions became less fluid, my excitement grew because she was so close to coming now. One of her palms fell flat against my shoulder, fingers curling around it as she continued to close her grip.

Her mouth was open as her breaths were only heavy gasps now. It wasn’t until I felt the intense grip pulling inside her that I finally held her firmly by the hips. Giving her that additional pressure helped to prolong her orgasm and her hips shifted forward and back at random intervals, helplessly following the unpredictable trajectory of her spasms. The bloody wetness was clear in some spots where her come streaked my inner thighs. When she collapsed on top of me, I felt how wet she was and hadn’t noticed that we were sweating so much until her body slipped slightly against mine before she settled into a resting position on top of me. I pulled my hips back as much as I could being pinned this way and was barely able to get the toy out of her. I was content to lie here all night like this, but when I felt more warmth trickling down my thigh, Kelly pulled back.

“Um, can we go shower?” she asked, suddenly shy again.

“Yeah. Of course,” I replied.

She was about to dismount, but my gentle grip on her wrist got her attention.

“Thank you for doing that. I really enjoyed seeing you let go like that,” I said.

“It was… I liked that way more than I expected,” she replied.

“I’m happy to hear that,” I said, pulling her down for another kiss.

Then, she smiled before getting up to go into the bathroom, turning at the door to see if I was going to follow. I pulled the condom from the toy, dropping it into the trash before wiggling out of the harness on my way to follow. Hopefully, we could continue things in the shower.


End file.
